In various fields such as a medical field and an industrial field, a rigid endoscope camera has conventionally been used (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Such an endoscopic camera is required to have a function to change the direction of the visual field of the endoscopic camera in accordance with use applications or observation objects. Accordingly, a conventional endoscopic camera includes a mechanism for changing a photographing direction of an imaging unit (direction of the visual field of the endoscopic camera) in accordance with use applications or observation objects.